Alone
by Animegirl1129
Summary: A look into what Gregs life might've been like when he was growing up. Rated for child abuse and such. GregOC
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

**CSI characters are not mine, any original characters are. **

**Summary… This is what I think Greg's mysterious past is like. It's probably completely wrong but what the hell…. Review please…**

**Chapter 1**

I was so alone. So alone, curled up in a ball on my bedroom floor. My father had just gotten back from a business trip, best week of my life if you ask me. The blood flowing freely from my nose dripped and stained my carpet. The bruises on my chest and stomach told me that I had probably fractured a rib or two, the rest felt like they were just gone. 'I can't keep living like this' I told myself, pulling myself up and onto my bed. I managed to get some sleep that night before I heard my alarm go off the next morning.

I stood up pulled on a pair of baggy black jeans and a red hoodie sweatshirt. I headed to the bathroom, my nose looked almost normal, like the rest of my head, and aside from the finger shaped bruises on my neck, which my sweatshirt covered last night's beating was well hidden. I spiked my hair and headed down stairs.

"Greg!" my friend Jamie called out to me from her house across the street.

I smiled; Jamie was the only one who knew about what my father did to me. "Hey, Jamie" I said, hugging her.

"Lemme guess, your dad's back?" she asked. I nodded, pulling up my shirt to show her the bruises. "Ouch! That looks painful you should go to the hospital and get that checked," she told me, gently touching the bruise.

"No," I said quickly, "You know I can't,"

I saw Jamie freeze and stare at something behind me. "Can't what?" a voice said from behind me. I turned quickly to see Adam Scott, one of my many fans… not. He walked toward Jamie. "How's your boyfriend?" he teased. Jamie backed away, towards me.

"Don't touch her" I warned, I had no clue what I was doing, but I wasn't going to let them hurt my best friend.

Adam turned toward me, "Or what? You gonna stop me?" he laughed, shoving me backwards. I managed to keep my balance, staying on my feet. He lunged toward me again. I flinched when his fist connected with my already sore chest.

I fell to my knees, holding my chest where he had punched me, I saw Jamie jump on his back, punching him, "Don't hurt him!" she screamed, pounding away.

"Get the hell off of me!" he yelled, grabbing her and throwing her towards me. I managed to stop her head from hitting the ground.

I immediately forgot my pain, "You okay?" I asked, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

She smiled at me, "Yeah, thanks." She said getting to her knees. I felt something connect with the back of my head. I heard Jamie scream as my world faded into black.

**That's chapter one, I'll do more…. I understand if this isn't a very good fic, but when inspiration hits ya gotta follow it… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue…

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in a plain white room, someone was holding my hand. I looked over to see Jamie asleep in the chair beside me. I pulled up the base of my shirt, revealing bandages galore. 'I look like a mummy…' I thought to myself.

I looked at my watch, it was going on two o'clock. I'd have to get home soon. I moved to wake up Jamie and a searing pain split through my head. "Ow..." I muttered out loud.

"Hey," Jamie mumbled, waking up. It was then that I noticed the bruises on her arms and the frightened look in her eyes.

I got worried, "What happened?" I asked.

She looked at her feet, her hand still resting in mine. "Adam knocked you out."

I shrugged, "What happened after I was out? Did he hurt you?" I asked

"Greg," she said calmly. She leaned over and hugged me, burying her head against my chest. Pain be damned, I hugged her back. "He raped me. He dragged me off somewhere and he raped me and when he let me go you were still out, so I called the cops and told them what he did to you." She explained, crying.

"I'm so sorry," I told her. It was my fault. If she hadn't been hanging around me, she would have been safe. "Did you tell the police what he did to YOU?" I asked, her situation was much worse than the daily beatings I received. She shook her head. "Why?"

She climbed into the bed with me, curled against my side. "I couldn't, Greg. Adam was right there! I couldn't say anything," she cried.

I was fuming; I wanted to kill Adam for doing that to my best friend. But right now, all I wanted to do was hold Jamie, make her feel safe after what that bastard had done to her, "I'm sorry" I repeated over and over, holding her close.

"You need to get checked out" I told her, being a science nerd; I knew a lot of forensic and knew the sooner the better.

She sobbed into my shirt again. "No, I can't Greg,"

I held her close to me, "You have to, I'll stay with you, I promise," I told her. I felt her nod against my chest as a nurse walked by the door. I pressed the call button on the side of the bed and she came inside the room.

"Can I help you?" she asked, kindly.

I sighed, "My friend needs a rape exam." I said, nodding to the girl crying on my shoulder, whom I proceeded to wrap my arm around.

The nurse looked shocked before walking out and returning with another nurse. "Miss," I watched her tap Jamie on the shoulder, who jumped and clung tighter to me.

"Its okay, Jamie, they want to help," I assured her. She nodded and sat up and after hugging me once more, followed the nurse to another room

About an hour later she came back, falling into my arms and crying again. "How did it go?" I asked.

She held out her wrist which was now in a cast, "He broke it when he threw me at you. They took all kinds of samples, my hair, nails, clothes…" she trailed off.

"I know," I said. "I had a visit from a cop while you were gone. He said if we wanted to press charges, we need to fill out a statement," I explained, "We'd have to tell them what happened,"

She looked up at me, "It'll put him away?" I nodded. "Yeah, let's do that" she said and drifted off to sleep in my arms.

I still don't know how we became friends, but I'm glad we did. I have no idea what she sees in me, she was popular before she started hanging out with me, the number one science geek. She's the only one I trust enough to tell my secrets to, mainly what my dad does to me. I've even stayed at her house when the beatings got particularly bad.

I fell asleep not long after she did and was greeted by two police officers at my door when I woke several hours later. I gently shook Jamie awake and turned to the officers, "Can I help you?" I yawned.

"We're here to take you statements," the woman said. I sighed, feeling Jamie tense next to me.

"You want to do this solo, or together?" the man asked, pulling up chairs for him and his partner.

"Together," we both said simultaneously.

"Very well then. Start from the beginning, please?" the woman asked.

"We we're going to school and Adam approached us," Jamie started.

The woman scribbled something on her notepad, "So, you know Adam Scott?"

I nodded, "He beats me up rather….often" I said. "He went after Jamie, I tried to stop him and I got punched in the chest. Jamie jumped on his back to keep him away from me and he threw her at me. I was seeing if she was okay when I experienced blunt force trauma first hand, and from that point on I was out" I explained.

I noticed Jamie crying again, preparing to tell her part. "And then…?" the woman asked, looking at Jamie.

"After he knocked Greg out, he grabbed me and dragged me down in the ditch behind my house. He… he started undressing me and threatened to kill Greg if I screamed or tried to get away. I didn't want him to hurt Greg anymore so I didn't. After he… finished I kneed him, fixed my clothes and ran to Greg, using my cell to call the cops on the way." She explained, tears streaming down her face as I pulled her into my arms.

The woman looked sympathetic, the man, doubtful. "Why were you wearing shorts in this weather?" he asked Jamie.

She looked pissed, "I have track after school. We wear shorts," she stated blankly.

He nodded, "And you went down pretty easy," he directed towards me.

I lifted my shirt, "This isn't all from one hit..." I glared at the officer. Jamie looked at me, wondering if I was finally going to get rid of my abusive father. "My dad came back to town last night… wasn't too thrilled with the 'B' I got on my math test" I explained, pulling the collar of my shirt down to reveal more bruises.

They were silent for a moment, "Would you like to press charges against him as well?" the woman asked me.

"Please," I nodded and explained the torture that was my father to the officers who left a while later.

Jamie hugged me, "I'm glad you told" she smiled, knowing I'd be safer without him around.

"So am I," I admitted, scratching at the tape that covered my chest. "Damn this stuff itches" I whined.

Jamie laughed. "That's supposed to splint your chest since you had like three broken ribs, and lots of bruised ones, you're lucky you didn't collapse a lung." She told me.

I smiled, "Get some rest," I said, pulling her close to me so she could lay down. She snuggled against me

"Night, Greggo," she said, drifting off.

I too, fell asleep not long after Jamie did.

* * *

**There's still more to come! Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up, Jamie squirming in my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked, gently shaking her awake.

She sat up, breathing heavily, "Nightmare…" she said, I hugged her.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. She had started crying again, clutching my shirt for dear life. I felt her nod against my chest.

"Adam was there and it went the same until after he raped me and I was trying to get back to you. I saw you lying on the sidewalk like you were when he dragged me off and I saw him standing over you, with a knife. He killed you." She explained I gripped her tighter, rocking her against me.

"I'm sorry, none of this should have happened to you," I cried. "if it weren't for me, none of this would've happened."

That got her attention, she looked up at me, "Greg, that's not true!" she said.

I shook my head, "Yes, it is. If you didn't hang out with me, if you weren't my friend, he wouldn't have bothered you. He wouldn't have hurt you, he wouldn't have raped you. How can you not blame me for that?" I asked, crying.

She wrapped her arms around me again. "Because it's not your fault. I'm glad I'm your friend. I hated it when everyone made fun of you. I wanted to be your friend and I'm never going to regret that, Greg." She smiled.

I don't know what came over me, but I leaned down and gently kissed her. "I'm sorry," I said, pulling away, turning my head.

"No, Greg." She said, turning my head back towards her. "Don't be sorry," she kissed me lightly, a kiss which I returned.

I smiled, and for the first time since Adam attacked us I saw her old smile return. "Jamie…" I managed to say through my smile.

"Why do you think I didn't fight Adam?" she asked as calmly as she could.

I thought for a moment, "You said that he said he'd kill me if you did, and you protected me, and I need to thank you for that," I remembered.

She smiled again. "No thanks needed, I'd do it again if it meant you'd be okay. I didn't want him to hurt you anymore because I love you," she admitted.

I kissed her again, "I love you, too, Jamie," I said, with more happiness than I've had in a while.

Just then a nurse came in to tell us we could leave. Due to the fact that my father was now incarcerated, my mother had been dead for three years and my older sister was away at college, I realized that there was no one at my house anymore so I asked Jamie if I could stay with her.

"Of course you can!" she said, I smiled.

She took my hand and leaned against me as we walked outside. Luckily our houses weren't too far away from the hospital so we could walk there.

**There's still more to come! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay?**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks had passed since we were released from the hospital and I can tell something's been bugging Jamie. She won't tell me what it is, though, which I find rather interesting since we tell each other everything.

"You okay?" I ask her, she woke up with another nightmare again, around three a.m.

She shook her head. "No…"

"What's wrong?" I asked, hugging her.

She cried, leaning against my chest again. "I don't know. I just keep seeing it over and over again and it won't go away."

I gently kissed her forehead, "It will. In time it'll stop," I told her.

I noticed her eyes go wide. "Greg," she looked up at me. "I just realized that Adam… when he… you know… he didn't use a condom…"

I froze, I hadn't thought of that, once again, I wanted to rip Adam's throat out. I hugged her tighter. "Didn't they give you something at the hospital, the morning after pill or something?" I asked.

She nodded, "It comes in two doses, we left before I could get the second one…" she told me. "Hey, rub my back, will you?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow and did as I was told. Several minutes later I realized she had fallen asleep against me. I gently laid her down and pulled the blankets around her.

I got up and logged onto her computer, I had some research to do. After about an hour I fell asleep leaning on the keyboard. Not too long after that I heard a weird sound coming from the bathroom. "Jamie?" I yawned, seeing her bed was empty. I leaned against the bathroom door, "You okay?"

I heard sobbing, then a toilet flush, "No…" I heard her mutter through the door.

I opened it, sitting next to her on the floor. "I think you should go see a doctor," I told her.

She looked at me like I had grown four heads. "What? Greg, I never told my parents what Adam did to me! How would I tell them that I think I'm pregnant?"

I sighed, "There are clinics you can go to. Anonymous clinics. I'll go with you if you want."

"Alright." She looked at the calendar on her wall. "I'm glad we have off this week for Christmas break. Wait… is that calendar right?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Why?" Me being male, I didn't realize what possible impact this could have.

She broke down crying again. "I am pregnant. I never got my period this month…"

Thrilled with this outburst of information –note the sarcasm- I hugged her. "We'll go later. Just try to get some rest," I said, helping her back to her bed and laying next to her.

"Greg," she looked up at me, "Thanks for helping me through all this." She said, lightly kissing me.

I pulled her close to me, "No thanks needed," I said. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon we made plans to head over to the free clinic on the other side of town.

It took about a half hour to get there by bus and Jamie was rather nervous, I can't really blame her for that, but it was making me nervous.

It seemed Jamie had permanently attached herself to my shirt as we waited for her turn in the clinic. They called her back and they told me I couldn't come back with her, so I sat, not-so-patiently, in the waiting room.

I saw her come out of one of the rooms, she walked towards me, I wrapped my arms around her. "It's okay," I said, kissing the top of her head lightly as I walked her outside to the bus stop.

"They said they'd call my cell with the results tomorrow," she said, as we waited for the bus to pull up.

I sighed, "Let's go home," we boarded the bus and headed back to her place. 'What a nice Christmas Eve…' I thought to myself.

**Another chapter down… I'll start on the next one now… I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story… REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay?**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

We woke up to the shrill ringing of Jamie's cell phone, I handed it to her from the desk beside her bed. "Hello?" she yawned.

I only heard half of the conversation but I knew what was happening. After a moment of listening to whoever was on the other side of the line, she frowned, "Thank you, Merry Christmas, Goodbye" she said and hit the 'end' button.

"Well?" I asked, moving from my air mattress on the floor to sit beside her on the bed.

She sobbed and hugged me, "It's positive…" she cried. "I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell my parents…?"

I was silent for a moment. "Tell them it's mine." I said quietly.

She looked up at me, "What?"

"You never told them what Adam did to you, right?" she shook her head, "If you don't want to tell them, tell them I'm the baby's father, I'll stay with you," I explained.

She looked confused. "I can't do that to you…" she said and moved away from me.

"Jamie," I whispered quietly. "I want to help you. I want to go through this with you, whatever you decide to do. I'll be here for you," I told her, gently kissing her.

She frowned. "I still can't ask that of you," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It would take your life away from you. I can't ask you to do that for me," she said, looking down at her feet.

I smiled, "You don't have to ask. I volunteered, and I'm not unvolunteering," I said.

She leaned up and kissed me. "Oh, by the way. Merry Christmas!" I said, pulling out a wrapped box from my bag on the floor.

Her eyes widened. "You didn't have to get me anything," she grinned.

"Just open it," I laughed. She popped the lid off of the box and inside sat a pair of silver dog-tags. The inscription on them said '_Jamie and Greg Forever_' and the other had her name and birth-date on one side and mine on the other. I had gotten a matching set for myself, so we'd always remember each other. Not that we needed dog-tags for that.

I pulled mine out from my shirt collar as she slipped the necklace over her head. "Thank you. Those are never coming off," she said, hugging me. Then she reached under her bed, pulling out a similar wrapped box.

I smiled, and opened the box, inside was a mix CD. I pulled out the track listing. All punk/rock music, my favorite. I hugged her, "Thanks," I said. "You know me too well."

"Merry Christmas," she said, kissing me. I returned her kiss. "Merry Christmas to you, too" I said.

**That's Chapter 5… more to come soon…. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay?**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 6**

We managed to get through the next three months without her parents suspecting anything, though it was getting harder to pull off with school and Jamie's ever-growing stomach. She would need bigger clothes soon and we were saving up all the money we could get for it.

"Greg, I think we should tell my parents. It won't be long until they notice for themselves and they won't be very thrilled if that's how they find out." She told me one March evening as we sat in her room.

I nodded, "That's your call. How do you want to do it?" I asked.

She was silent a moment, "A letter maybe, that way the information kind of sinks in before they start yelling at me." She suggested.

"You mean us… or are you going to tell them about Adam?" the nightmares had finally stopped and I felt bad bringing him up.

She looked at her feet. "I can't…" she said.

I gently rested my hands on her shoulders, "Tell them it's mine then. I'm not going anywhere." I said, smiling as I kissed her.

"Alright, alright. Just be prepared to run if I do say that. My dad won't be thrilled with you…"she finally agreed to my proposition.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I've always loved you, and most of the time I've tried to make you proud of me. I've messed up a lot of times in my life, but you've always been there for me. Now I've messed up pretty bad. I dread having to tell you and put you through this. I'm pregnant. With twins… _

_I've spent the last month crying. But I've also taken some responsibility. I've done some reading and calling around to find out about my options. I've learned that at fifteen weeks, which is how far along I am, my babies' heart are already beating, there are already brain waves and all the organs are present, and bones and hair are starting to show up. I could never have an abortion because I know that my babies are true human beings who shouldn't have to die for my mistake. Greg knows and is being very supportive; he's been there for me since we found out. I called a pregnancy help center. They can help with insurance, support groups, clothes and other things. There are even homes where I could live if you think that would be better for our family. I might consider adoption. I want to do what is best. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just wanted to sort it out for myself first._

_I can't tell you how sorry I am. I feel like such a disappointment and embarrassment to you and the rest of the family. Getting through this will be very hard on you. I need you now more than I ever have. Please help me and these babies. _

_I love you. Jamie 3_

After several tries that is the letter we came up with. Jamie left the note on the kitchen table before we left for school the next day. Needless to say that day ticked by incredibly slowly.

We walked in the front door of Jamie's house to see her father, Brian, and mother, Kate, sitting on the sofa waiting for us. They motioned us over and reluctantly we approached, ready to bolt for the door if need be.

"Sit…" her father growled in my general direction. I did and looked at my feet, at the moment I actually felt like it were my children growing inside of Jamie and I was about to be grilled for them. "You have some questions to answer…"

I gulped; Jamie took a seat next to me. "When did you find out?" her mother said, interrupting her father, for a moment. Jamie took this one.

"Christmas…" she said softly.

Her father took over the conversation again. "We let you stay in our house, under our roof and this is how you repay us. We let you stay in Jamie's room, which may not have been the best idea in the world, but we thought you could handle yourselves. This is rather disappointing, Greg." He finished part one of his rant, of which I knew there'd be more.

"It wasn't all Greg…" Jamie mumbled from beside me, I could tell she was nervous, hoping they wouldn't grill the truth out of us.

Her father looked at her, "I'm getting to you…" he then returned his attention back to me. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked me, not a question I anticipated.

I answered truthfully. "I love Jamie and I plan to be here for all of this. I realize you're not too pleased with me right now, but, we tried to find the best time to tell you. I'm sorry, sir." I said.

He nodded and turned his attention to Jamie. "And you… I'm very disappointed in you… I thought we raised you better than this. To know better than to go out and have sex at sixteen (wow… that's the first time I mentioned how old they were… whoops… by the way… they're in 10th grade…) but at least you didn't have an abortion…" he finished and turned to his wife, who obviously had questions of her own.

I looked at Jamie, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face, I wrapped my arms around her, ignoring the glare I received from her father.

"In your letter it said you were at fifteen weeks. When are you due?" she asked.

"End of August, early September…" I said, we had managed to calculate that out.

"Do you intend on keeping the babies?" Mark asked. I looked at Jamie, who nodded, I followed her lead. I had known from the start she wouldn't be able to give them up, no matter how they were created.

Her father nodded, "Congratulations," he said. Kate smiled and hugged her daughter, then I. We had passed his interrogation. Now we just had to get passed the next six months, which would be a challenge in and of itself

**There ya go… that's all for tonight… its 2 am… took me forever to type this chapter…. I'll get back to work tomorrow…-yawns- Night! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? Alright… time for the plot twist…**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 7**

It had been five months since we had told Jamie's parents about her being pregnant. They had started to accept the situation now and were being rather supportive.

Jamie was about eight months now and we were all extremely paranoid. I felt like these babies were mine, though in fact they weren't. I knew I'd love them like they were and I couldn't wait to see them.

I had gone out to the store, less than two blocks away to get whatever weird combination of food Jamie had been craving, the latest, peanut-butter, pickles, and M&M's. My cell phone let out its shrill ring. "Hello?" I asked. I looked at the number. It was Jamie's cell. This got my attention. "What's wrong Jamie? Talk to me" I said into the phone. "Jamie!"

I heard a faint mumble. "Greg… help…" I heard her say faintly.

"What's wrong?" I yelled into the phone.

It was silent for a moment. "Your dad... help… at your house…" she managed. Then I heard several screams. I ran as fast as I could back to my old house, which was now abandoned.

I approached the two-story house which I used to live in and heard muffled crying coming from inside. 'At least she's alive' I thought, slowly making my way towards the door. There's no telling what my father could do to her, I had to play it safe. I stood off to the side of the entrance to the room, my back pressed against the wall. "Greg…" she coughed. "Please hurry…"

I chanced a glance into the room. My father was looking out the window, Jamie was on the ground crying, her arms wrapped around her round stomach. "So my son knocked you up?" he said, glaring at her.

Jamie sobbed harder, "Why are you doing this?" she asked, wiping at a tear that was streaming down her face.

"Because, you make my son happy," he said, coldly, "and we just can't have that now, can we?" I saw him pull a gun on her.

"NO!" I shouted, but it was too late, there was a loud blast, then another, and another. She had to be dead; no one could've survived that. I leapt for my father, managing to get the gun out of his hands. I aimed and fired. Boom! Boom! Boom! Three times… He fell backwards onto the floor, blood seeping out of the wounds.

"Jamie, wake up! Please wake up, Jamie, please" I begged, I ran my hand over her face. "Please Jamie, I'm so sorry," I cried. I gently kissed her. "I love you," I said quietly before I walked away.

I couldn't stay there. I couldn't, not when the one thing I'd been living for had just been so cruelly taken away from me. I walked away, not looking back, for if I did, I knew I never would have been able to stop, and I knew I had to. My father had killed the love of my life her son and her daughter, which would have been mine to love, had that bastard not done what he had done.

I walked to the bus station, the blood on my hands never came off no matter how hard I tried, my ears were still ringing, and I flipped my shirt inside out to conceal the blood on it. I boarded a bus to Vegas where my older sister was in college and had no intention of ever going back.

**Wasn't that a nice plot twist…? I assure you… I am far from finished. Review please…! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? I redid this chapter, I had better inspiration….**

**Thank you for all your reviews! and **

**Chapter 8**

12 YEARS LATER

Twelve long years have passed since Jamie's death. I now work in DNA analysis in the Las Vegas County Crime Lab, bordering on becoming a C.S.I.

After I left my hometown and traveled to Vegas, my sister enrolled me in school to finish my education. I stuck out those two years of high school and got into a good college, majoring in forensic sciences, got a job with LVPD and am now living comfortably.

As for Jamie, I've tried as hard as possible to shut her out of my brain. I still wear my set of dog-tags, I never take them off and I never will. I loved her so much; she will always be a part of me. No one knows about my past, or the blood on my hands, and I intend on keeping it that way.

"Greggo," I hear someone talking to me and remember that I'm supposed to be running some analysis on something. It's always hard to concentrate on the anniversary of her death.

"Huh?" I looked up to see Nick Stokes, CSI Level 3, and Sara Sidel, also CSI Level 3, waiting not-so patiently for me to acknowledge their presence.

Nick laughed at my rather obvious lack of attention. "Come on, space cadet, we got a crime scene and Grissom's letting you come with us," he said.

I grinned and headed towards the locker room to ditch my lab coat and grab my vest and kit. "Ready," I said, meeting them at Nick's department issue, dark blue, Chevy Tahoe.

We drove to the scene, Nicky and Sara chatting away while I stared out the window. "What's up with the hair, Greg?" Sara asked. I realized that I had not done anything to my usually spiky hair this morning, it was flat and dull.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

Nick looked in the mirror, "I think that was what she meant Greg. You're hair is normal… which is weird." He commented.

Me, already being in a testy mood glared, "What's the big deal I forgot to gel my hair this morning, shoot my, why don't ya?" I snapped, catching both of them off guard. Nick turned on the radio. I tried to get my mind off of Jamie and I listened.

Nick and his taste in country music was not in my favor today as I listened I wanted to ask the singer of it how they knew what I was feeling cause they'd pegged it about right.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone._

I shut my eyes and gripped the dog tags around my neck. "Jamie…" I mumbled under my breath, so that Nick and Sara couldn't hear. I tuned everything else out completely and just listened. __

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?

That much was right, I thought about Jamie everyday, how much she had to live for, and how quickly it had been taken from her, her life had been cut cruelly short and it was my fault. The two growing lives inside of her had been destroyed as well, they hadn't even had a chance to grow up, hadn't had a chance to have two parents who'd love them.

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy.  
_

We had never decided on names for the two since we decided against knowing what they were. I now wondered how different my life would be if they hadn't died, if I would have had a real family for the first time. I stared out the window as the wind rushed by, the sky unusually blue. I sighed and thought about the times when I'd been able to hold her in my arms, when she'd call at three in the morning and apologize eight thousand times for waking me up to tell me about the nightmare she'd just had, though I didn't mind at all. __

It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like a story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,   
Who you'd be today?

I realized how much I still loved her, though she was probably nothing but a pile of bones and silver dog-tags in a grave back in our hometown. As sad as that thought made me, I felt better knowing she was at peace, with her babies, in heaven. But I couldn't help but wonder what our lives would have been like had she lived and I had stayed. __

Today, Today, Today

_Today, Today, Today_

A single tear dripped down my face as the song started to slow; it described the way I was feeling so perfectly. Would she have gone to college, became a famous writer, gotten married, hopefully to me, had more kids, again, hopefully with me.

_  
Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_The only thing that gives me hope _

_Is I know I'll see you again someday_

_Someday, Someday…_

As we pulled up to the scene I apologized for yelling at Nick and Sara and listened as the song ended.

"Someday," I whispered, touching the dog-tags that hung loosely around my neck again.

**The song 'who you'd be today' belongs to Kenny Chesney and I know there is no way that Greg would be listening to it… but … REVIEW PLEASE! And ill update soon…. My friend kidnapped me…. We went to see Bill Engvall live! He's the awesomeness! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! and sorry for not updating…**

**Chapter 9**

As we entered the scene, a medium sized, two-story house, we discovered Davis had not yet arrived.

"I'll take the outside," I volunteered, as Sara and Nick looked over our victim. I wanted to be alone and hoped they'd get the hint.

Nick nodded and I went outside. I found a few foot prints near the door, a ball-parked size 11. I casted the prints, not as good as Warrick's, but not bad either. I moved to the car that was parked on the street, the engine was still warm, so it had to have been driven recently.

I grabbed the slim-Jim out of my kit and unlocked the driver's side door, after printing the handle.

After lifting prints off of the steering wheel, bagging a coffee cup and cereal bar wrapper on the center console and getting a sample of hair from the head rest I pulled the luminol out to check for blood. There was none, no blood what so ever. I heard foot steps approaching, "Hey, Greg" a familiar voice said.

"Hey David," I said, "The bodies inside, Nick and Sara are waiting on you," I looked over my shoulder to see him disappear inside the house.

I moved to the backseat of the car. A briefcase was behind the passenger's seat. I quickly shuffled through it, finding a planner, which I printed and then turned on. Searching through the palm pilot I discovered our vic's name was Allyson Marx, a stock broker, and she had had several appointments today, the last was not marked off.

I heard David wheeling the body out with his coroner's assistants; I turned, waved, and continued processing the car, moving to the trunk.

I popped the trunk and found nothing put a tire-iron, jumper cables and a first-aid kit. I luminoled and got nothing again. Our vic was not killed in this car, at least not in any way that drew enough blood to kill someone.

Once again I heard foot-steps. "Nick? Did you find anything?" I asked, thinking it was either him or Sara.

"Who's Nick?" a deep voice asked. 'Definitely NOT Sara…' I thought and decided against turning around. "Don't you remember me Greggo?" I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. "How's your pretty little girlfriend doing?"

I thought I knew who it was. "Adam…" I growled, spinning around to come face to face with one of my old enemies.

"So you do remember me. I didn't think you'd forget. How is Jamie by the way?" I scowled and didn't answer. "Oh, and I hope you weren't very close to those two idiots inside, they were hard to corner, damn guys so protective…"

THAT got my attention, "What did you do to Nick and Sara?"

Adam smirked in satisfaction, "So you do care? How sad…" he said.

I raced inside, "NICK! SARA!" I yelled, leaping up the stairs. "Guys!" I found them in the master bedroom, contents of their kits strewn over the hardwood floor. Nick was lying over Sara, trying to protect her, but I saw blood and Nick had taken a few shots, too, it appeared. "No… come on, guys, wake up." I shook Nick lightly. He didn't move.

"Why!" I asked, turning to where Adam now stood in the doorway, admiring his work.

He laughed, "Had to get you in here somehow…" he pulled his gun again.

I stepped away from my friends as he held the gun level with me, "What do you want with me?" I asked, probably a stupid question.

Again, he smirked at me. ""I came to finish what I started with your little girlfriend, and I need to repay you for ratting me out to the cops al those years ago." He explained I took another step away from Nick and Sara.

I saw Nick groan in pain and shift his head. Adam didn't appear to notice. I looked back at Nick before I returned my attention to Adam who took a few steps toward me. "Jamie's dead" I said as calmly as I could. "Twelve years ago today she died."

Adam looked mad. "Don't lie to me! Where is she?" he yelled, moving closer to me again.

"I told you she died! My father killed her cause he thought I got her pregnant," I admitted as he shoved me against the wall, cutting off some of my air supply.

"You said 'thought'. I got her pregnant didn't I?" he laughed at the look of disgust on my face.

I nodded, "Yes, you raped and impregnated my best friend! Does that make you feel like you accomplished something?" I yelled, lunging for the gun in his hand.

"Those brats are mine…" he grumbled, dodging me. I tried again.

I frowned, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

He laughed again. "Like you don't know. I heard from a very reliable source that that bitch is still alive and has two brats. I thought they'd be yours," he explained as we fought for the gun.

"It's impossible. I saw my father shoot her. There was so much blood. She had to have been dead!" I screamed. "She was eight months pregnant, there's no way the babies survived. You're lying!" I yelled.

He had me shoved against the wall again, the barrel of the gun pressed against my chest. I shut my eyes, I knew it was over.

'BANG!' I heard and flinched, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Adam fall to the floor, Nick's gun aimed where he had been standing.

_**My brother's kicking me off, I'll update again soon Review please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! and sorry for not updating…**

**Chapter 10**

I woke up in the hospital, with no idea how I got there. "Nick? Sara?" I tried to move, but my head started spinning.

I jumped when I realized someone was sitting next to me.

"Warrick? How are Nick and Sara?" I asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

He sighed, "Sara's okay, took a shot in the shoulder, but Nick got a few in the back. His vest blocked most of it, but he's still in surgery. I need you to tell me what happened," he explained, pulling his chair closer.

I frowned; I had no intention of telling anyone about my past or of Jamie. But, since Adam was now hopefully on a slab in front of Doctor Robbins, I couldn't hide from it anymore. "I can't…" I replied, looking down.

"The guy from your scene is dead. We have to know what happened. Nick told us he shot the guy but he also told us he was after you, why? Do you know him?" Warrick interrogated me.

"Yes, his name is Adam Scott. He just got out of jail. Priors for assault and rape." I explained.

Warrick nodded, "Why was he after you?"

I sighed. "I helped put him in jail. When I was sixteen, just before Christmas he beat the crap outta me and then raped my best friend. He got her pregnant. My dad, who was also in prison for beating the crap outta me found out and managed to get out. He killed Jamie, or at least I thought he did. My dad and I fought for the gun and he died. I ran and came here. Then earlier Adam showed up at the scene. He came up behind me, asked if I cared about the people who were inside. I ran in, found Nick and Sara, injured, and he came back in, we fought for the gun. I was pinned with a gun in my chest and Nick fired. That's all I remember." I exploded, telling him everything.

Warrick nodded and write down several things as I spoke. "I'll be back later, man. Hope you feel better," he said after his beeper went off. He walked out of the room and I was alone… again.

The next day I was released and apparently and problems with me shooting my father were not very important since no one even asked me about it as I walked through the lab, intent on finding Brass.

"Hey," I said, knocking on the door to Brass's office. "I need your help."

He looked up from the file he'd been looking over, "What can I do for ya Sanders?"

"I need you to help me track down an old friend of mine; she's relevant to the Scott case. An old victim. I don't know if she's still alive." I explained, sitting across from him.

He sighed and opened his laptop. "What's her name?"

"Jamie Elicia Taylor. Born October 28th 1975. Hometown was San Francisco. Like I said, she was my best friend." I said, fingering the dog tags again. It was starting to become a nervous habit.

Brass typed in the information and was searching for several minutes. "There's an author by that name, a Jamie Taylor, same birth date. Titles include, 'One Winter Day'. 'Blue Eternity' and 'The love of My Life' sounds like a romance author," he read off several of the titles, I smiled, at least she got that far in her dream if this was her. Which I prayed it was. "I'll get started," he said and left.

"Thanks," I smiled, and went to see how Nick was doing back at the hospital.

**Sorry it's kinda short and that I haven't been updating…. Here ya go! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! and sorry for not updating…**

**Chapter 11**

A phone call roused me from a restless sleep later that night. I was supposed to be off so I figured I was getting called in on some case. "Sanders," I yawned into the receiver.

"Greggo. I called to update you on your friend, Jamie Taylor." Brass's voice said. I sat straight up, any evidence that I had been asleep completely gone.

"What did you find out?" I asked, excitedly. I felt like a little kid on Christmas, I just hoped it was good news.

I heard the sound of keys taping across a keyboard. "That writer I looked up earlier, she lives in Gregory, South Dakota. Odd name for a town…" Brass said, before continuing. "She has two kids, a boy and a girl, can't find their names, I emailed you a picture of her. No husband on file."

"Thanks Brass, you rock!" I said and hung up, rushing to my computer.

I thwacked the side of it; the damn thing wouldn't turn on. I laughed, looking under the desk. "Plugging it in might help…"

After the screen loaded and I got my internet up and running I quickly accessed my email and searched for Brass's email.

An image of a woman about my age appeared on the screen, her long, deep, chocolate, brown hair, pulled into a loose ponytail which hung over her shoulder. In the picture she was wearing a blue tank top accenting her crystal blue eyes spectacularly. I could see a silver chain around her neck, I followed it down and could see part of the dog tags before the picture cut off. I highlighted the spot of silver and pulled it into one of my photo programs, enlarging the image and equalizing the pixels. The picture came into focus. The words 'Greg and J-' as all that I could see but I knew it was her. "Jamie…" I whispered into the silence of my house.

I grabbed my cell off the table beside my bed. "Grissom, I need a few days off." I said after he picked up.

_**I know… short chapter, but it's an update…. REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! and sorry for not updating… and the last chapter wasn't supposed to be a cliffie, I just kinda realized it was…. Hehehe **

**Chapter 12**

I must have started at that picture for another hour after I hung up with Grissom and booked a flight to South Dakota. I had a few hours to kill before I had to be at the airport and it only took me about five minutes to pack. I was planning on hitting a book store to find one of Jamie's books before I left.

But right now, I intently stared at the picture Brass had sent me. Memorizing every detail, the way strands of hair fell randomly out of her ponytail, her beautiful crystal blue eyes, shining in the pale light of whatever room she was in, her shimmering smile, and the dog tags. The memories flooded back into my mind and I found myself choking back tears again.

On her shoulder I could make out a faint scar, probably what my father had accomplished when he'd attacked her. It was definitely Jamie. I shut the monitor off, grabbed my bag and left.

- - - -

I walked through the book store intent on finding one of Jamie's books. I finally came upon the romance section, which you'd normally have to pay me to be in, a few moments later. "Taylor…" I said aloud and managed to locate one of her books. 'The Love of My Life,' I have to admit the title intrigued me. I flipped it over to read the summary on the back.

_Elicia Thompson was sixteen years old when the love of her life was taken from her. She too had been injured when his father brutally attacked them. But, Kyle Sanders, her lover, had supposedly been killed in the attack._

_Twelve years later when a ghost of their past reappears, she proceeds to start her hunt for answers in the fact that no body was ever discovered in Kyle's death. Little does she know, that he is also hunting for her, a successful scientist, he starts his search for the one that got away._

It went on to something about her last hit book, 'Blue Eternity' before the price tag covered up the remaining text. I grinned to myself. She used our middle names, Kyle and Elicia. "Does this mean she's looking for me, too? That she thinks I'm dead?" I asked myself out loud, earning a strange look from a passerby. I walked to the checkout and bought the book. I headed back to my car and made my way to the airport.

- - - -

I got to the airport early enough so that I could start reading and was on chapter 4 of the book by the time we actually boarded the plane. By the time the two hour flight had ended I had almost finished. I could tell this book was based off of our past and I had the perfect way of surprising Jamie.

_**I know… another rather short chapter, but I have to plot out this idea and it may take a little ehile since it was spur of the moment inspiration that made me make her a writer… I'll update ASAP… REVIEW and I'll do it faster… hehehe **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! and sorry for not updating… and the last chapter wasn't supposed to be a cliffy, I just kinda realized it was…. Hehehe **

**Chapter 13**

I found a hotel to stay in before I confronted her. My plan had to be perfect.

Every detail had to be perfect. In her story the two of us had been reunited by a series of random events. A chaos theory, if you will. I just had to go over the details of how I could pull it off.

'_Elicia, continuing her weekend ritual of taking her two kids to the pool, arrived at the local college where they swam. The two twelve year olds in the back seat fighting over what music they'd play on the way home. _

"_Mom!" her daughter, McKenna, whined, shoving her twin brother. "Morgan's being a brat again."_

_Elicia shrugged. "If you two don't knock off the yelling I'll make you listen to country music again!" she replied, instantly the twins were silent, not thrilled with the prospect of having to listen to their mother's country favorites again._

"_We're here," she laughed as the two raced out of the car. "Slow down," she called as they started into the maze that was the college. It took a while to locate the pool in the huge building. But as it came into view the twins moved ahead, setting the towels and shoes down against the bench and diving in. _

_Elicia sat, her feet dangling in the water, surveying the other people. She saw a ghost of a man standing in the window, watching. He looked sad and out of place, unruly, dirty-blonde hair, standing out against the sky. For a moment, a haunting memory of her past, a ghost, stood just outside of the building. She blinked her eyes and looked away. When she looked back, he was gone. _

_A splash of water pulled her gaze away from where the man had stood. "Coming in, mom?" Morgan asked, splashing at his sister._

_She nodded and slipped into the water, shaking the image of her past from her mind, trying to convince herself she'd imagined it.'_

I read the passage several times before I picked up the phone, dialing Brass's number. "Hey," I said into the receiver.

"Greg, I got an address on your friend. 225 Main Street Gregory, South Dakota 57533. Good luck, Greggo. Ugh… Ecklie's hunting again, got to go," he said and quickly hung up.

I scribbled down the address and headed out to my car. I stopped to pick up some coffee at a nearby diner and headed over to Jamie's house to wait. I wanted to surprise her, but I wanted to follow the book.

_**Now… if that made any sense…. Review! I'll update again soon…. And that was longer… **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? **

**Thank you for all your reviews! The song is Nicklebacks**

**Chapter 14**

I had been sitting in my car most of the weekend, waiting for them to go to the pool, assuming she had based the book off of her life, she would. It was Sunday afternoon when I finally saw her two kids run to the car carrying towels, their mother close behind.

I followed from a good distance, glad I had already scoped out the pool. I watched the two kids run ahead of Jamie as they slowed to a stop near the college.

There was a back entrance to the pool area. I followed the building around and approached the door, leaning against the wall. It was rather crowded but I easily spotted Jamie and her twins.

I smiled as I watched them. Anyone who knew what I was doing would probably have mistaken me for a stalker or something, but, they'd be wrong.

"Cut it out, Morgan!" the girl yelled, swimming away from her brother. I laughed, a smile spreading across my face.

Morgan stuck his tongue out in reply to his sister's complaints. Jamie was sitting against the steps of the pool, watching the two, smiling.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I took a step closer, coming out of the shadow the wall created. "Jamie…" I whispered under my breath, wrapping my hand around my dog tags.

She looked right at me. Her gaze lingered for a moment before a splash sounded and I connected with the water. Apparently, I had been moving toward her without me knowing it and had walked right into the pool.

"So much for perfect…" I grumbled to myself as I pulled myself back up onto the concrete, spitting out a mouthful of water. "At least she knows I'm not a ghost…"

I saw her swimming towards me and I ran away. I wasn't ready to face her yet. I couldn't. Not yet.

I headed back out to my car, stopping briefly to ring my shirt out and get the water out of my hair.

It had taken a half an hour for her to come out. All three of them had changed back into regular clothes, 'Wish I'd thought of that…" I reprimanded myself. "Well… I wasn't planning on taking a swim…" I reasoned with myself. Then found myself wondering why I was talking to myself in the first place. I stood, leaning against the back of my car.

Again, she glanced at me as she walked by. I ran a hand through my water-logged hair. I suddenly remembered I had spare clothes in my trunk. After that time Warrick lectured me about showing up at a crime scene looking like I had just rolled out of bed, which I had, I had started keeping my trunk organized. I pulled out a spare shirt, peeling the one clinging to me, off. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed she was still standing there.

'Had she seen my dog tags? Did she know it was me?' I thought. Before I could say or do anything she took a nervous step towards me. I shut the trunk of my car and started to back away, not entirely sure I'd want to see her reaction to my reappearance.

I was in the car, about to pull away, until I saw her standing next to me; she grabbed my arm through the broken window. "Greg?" she said, quietly, staring at me.

I couldn't say anything; all I could do was stare back. "MOM! Morgan's being a brat again!" McKenna yelled from the car, turning her mother's attention away from him and releasing his arm. She'd moved far enough away where he could pull out without risking injuring her.

"Damn it!" I yelled at myself as I pulled back up to the hotel. "She wasn't supposed to see me…"

I grabbed the book off of the center console of my car and started reading, hoping I could manage the next part of Elicia and Kyle's reunion better than the swimming went.

'_That evening Elicia had decided to take a peaceful walk in the park to get her mind off of the strange events at the pool. She walked down one of the paths, taking in the beauty of the small park. A piece of paper flew across her path as she continued. _

_The paper airplane had words scrolled across it. She picked it up and unfolded it. The words 'I'm alive' were scrolled across the note, a photograph of the man her Kyle had become was also folded into the plane._

"_Kyle?" she called out, hoping he'd appear and sweep her off her feet. _

_Something moved amongst the trees nearby. "Elicia…" the soft murmur of his voice sent shivers down her spine and tears flowing from her eyes. He stepped carefully out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her.'_

I grabbed my laptop, printing out two pieces of paper before running back to my car and over to the park.

It took a while but she did show up. As she walked down the path covered in leaves from the fall winds, the area lighted by several lamp posts, I sent the airplane flying.

I watched as she picked up the paper, opening it slowly.

In her novel Kyle had written two words on the paper. I'd had a better idea.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, **I'm alive**_

_Singing Amen, **I'm alive**_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, **I'm alive**_

_Amen I, **I'm alive**_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen **I'm alive**_

_Singing Amen **I'm alive**_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

That was what mine had said, and I felt they were perfect lyrics. I'd underlined the words 'I'm alive to make my reference to her story, and I had included a picture of me from one of out crime scenes when Sara was trying to finish off the last of the film in her camera.

A smile crept over her face. "Greg?" she asked, her voice trembling.

I stepped out of the shadows…

_**I'm gonna be really, really evil and stop right there… That was definitely longer…. I'll update again soon! REVIEW PLEASE! begs**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet….**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 15**

A smile crept over her face. "Greg?" she asked, her voice trembling.

I stepped out of the shadows. "Jamie," I whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

She stared at me for a moment, eyeing me cautiously. I couldn't really blame her after the way I'd taken off earlier. She reached to her neck holding her dog tags in her hand, as I did. "It's really you?" she asked, well, more like verified.

I nodded, stepping closer. Against my better judgment, I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her, holding her close. At first she felt nervous but relaxed into my arms. She pulled away a little and looked at my dog tags. "You still have them?" she smiled.

"Never take them off," I admitted, grinning. "I'm sorry I ran earlier. I just…" I stopped. I don't know why I ran. I had no excuse or reason for it.

"What _was_ that?" she asked, sitting beside me on a bench.

I sighed, "I wanted to copy your book… I guess ghosts don't go swimming, huh?"

She laughed. "You read my book? I guess you know, then, that it's based off of you. Hell, it's dedicated to you."

I reached into the pocket off my coat, pulling the book out. "Yeah. I never knew you were alive. Adam showed up at a crime scene the other day, he shot two of my friends, Adam was killed. He said something about you being alive, which I didn't believe at first but I had one of my friend's search your name and they came up with an author. He sent me a picture and I knew it was you." I explained.

She shuddered at the mention of Adam's name. "They told me you were dead, that you and your father had killed each other. I was always wondering if it was true since no bodies were found of either of you. I woke up in the hospital a week after he shot me." She rubbed her shoulder as she continued. "Morgan and McKenna survived, miraculously, and I was released two months later. I was shot three times, once in the shoulder, once in the chest, that collapsed a lung, and one grazed my neck. I was lucky." She explained.

Again, I hugged her. "I'm sorry. I was right there. I could have stopped it, stopped him from hurting you." I said.

"There was nothing you could have done Greggo," Jamie said, hugging me back. "Where have you been since that day?"

I sighed. "Vegas, I'm a C.S.I. for the LVPD. You were close with scientist." I grinned.

"What? No lab rat?" she teased.

I shook my head. "I was a lab rat, head lab rat actually. But I moved up to C.S.I." I explained. "You've been pretty successful too, I see. A writer, like you always wanted," I smiled. "Looks like we both got what we wanted"

"Almost," she sighed, leaning against me. It felt like we were kids again. Back when life was simple, or simpler.

I raised an eyebrow, "What was missing?" I asked, not catching on.

She laughed. "You."

_**I know… I know… another shirt chapter… but at least I reunited them… and it's an update… New Chappie coming soon … REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet….**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 16**

"McKenna! Morgan!" Jamie yelled running into her house several minutes later, dragging me along behind her.

"What is it, Mom?" Morgan asked, rushing down stairs thinking something was wrong. McKenna followed close behind.

I came up behind her, "Was it really necessary to drag me? I would have come willingly you know," I teased. Then I saw the twins. What would have been mine had the universe not been against us all that day all those years ago.

The smile on Jamie's face spread as the twins came closer. She had told them that I was their father and she had informed me of this in the park. I'm so glad she did, too. That probably sounds rather selfish, but Adam didn't deserve them, not after what he'd done to Jamie.

"Mom…?" McKenna chanced an inquisitive glance at me before turning to her mother.

I found it absolutely amazing how much they looked like Jamie. I was relieved to see no trace of Adam in them. McKenna's long light brown hair rivaled her mother's in length and Morgan's rather spiky hair told me he'd seen a picture or two of me.

McKenna stepped forward and hugged me, catching me rather off-guard, but I hugged her back. "Daddy?" she asked, looking up at me, tears in her eyes. I nodded, wordlessly.

I'd missed so much, I realized that. But if I had known that they were alive you wouldn't have been able to stop me. I'd have been here in a second.

Morgan also moved closer, a little more apprehensively. "Dad?" he whispered. "Is it really you?"

Again I nodded. It wasn't really a lie. A father is a figure with whom you share DNA. A Dad is someone who loves you and is there for you. No matter what you do wrong, their always there for you. Too bad I never had one of those. Hell I didn't even have a father, I had a monster.

They had me sitting in a lounge chair, each of them hovering over me. Now I knew how suspects felt when Brass interrogated them. After an over-extended version of twenty 'thousand' questions, Jamie sent them off to bed, leaving her and I alone.

"They like you," she said.

I laughed, "I've sat in on interrogations before. That was worse than getting grilled by the head of the homicide detectives." I laughed.

**An update! Ta da! I'm on an updating binge… Hopefully another swarm of updates will start soon… but for now… I have other things to update so REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet….**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 17**

When I awoke the next morning it was with two pairs of eyes on me.

"Morning, Dad," McKenna said, sitting on top of me. Apparently I had fallen asleep on the couch…

I smiled, "Good morning to you too," I yawned.

The smell of pancakes reached my senses. "Mom's making breakfast," Morgan stated, sitting beside me on the couch.

"I noticed. I'm gonna go help with that," I replied, gently lifting McKenna up and spinning her around before setting her back on her feet, earning a laugh.

Before I could say or do anything to even tell Jamie I was in the room, she turned to face me. "I want to go back with you."

Her announcement caught me rather off-guard.

"To Vegas?" I replied.

She nodded. "This town is in the middle of nowhere, you have a job in Vegas. I can write anywhere," Jamie explained.

I smiled. "I'll call a friend to work out the details, if you're sure?"

Again, she nodded. "Please do," she hugged me then handed me a plate of pancakes to set on the table.

I was now rather glad my town house had come with a few too many rooms. The only person I had to call was an old friend with a U-Haul truck who could lend a hand in bringing Jamie's stuff to Vegas.

"When do you have to be back?" she asked me.

I sighed, mentally crossing out days. "Ugh, I have another week off." I replied.

"Do you think we can go back soon?"

I nodded. "Whenever you want."

I watched her smile. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said, hugging me again.

"I'm glad you three are, too."

**_Okay…. Short, boring chappie I know...But I've been up for 36 hours trying to get inspired… its failing …miserably… Well… I'm off to bed… Good night! REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet….**

**Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter 18**

A week had passed since Jamie had suggested returning to Vegas with me. We were now on the way back to my townhouse with the last of Morgan, McKenna, and Jamie's things.

"What about school?" I asked, suddenly remembering that this was something relevant to Morgan and McKenna.

Jamie laughed at my sudden realization. "I home school them, or rather, they teach themselves with occasional help from me." She smiled.

I grinned back, pulling into the drive of my house. I had several boxes in my arms when my cell rang, setting off a tune of 'If I Only Had a Brain' (this is my ring tone on my friends phone…) "What's up Grissom?" I asked.

"I need you in," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Grissom I can't come in today. I'm helping a friend move." I knew I'd be in trouble for this but I had no intention of ditching Jamie and the twins today.

I heard Grissom shrug. "We need you here Greg." he said.

I shrugged, "Give me twenty minutes."

Grissom agreed and hung up.

"Jamie!" I called, finding her helping Morgan unpack some of his books. "My boss just called. They need me in the DNA lab…" I explained.

McKenna was standing behind me. "Can we go with you, daddy?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. I could tell Grissom I had to take them somewhere and his call had interrupted me. It would sure freak Nick and Warrick out too. "Alright. But you have to promise to behave, okay?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright," I said. "Let me change then we can go."

_**Okay… the next chappie will be very intresting I'll update again soon, REVIEW!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet….**

**Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

"Hey, Greggo! Glad to see you back!" Warrick said, happily spotting me walking down the hall.

I smiled. "How are Nicky and Sara?"

Warrick laughed. "They're back. Confined to the lab and going stir crazy, but back…" then he noticed the two small figures behind me. "Who are they?" he asked.

I grinned. "Warrick. My son, Morgan, and daughter, McKenna." I replied.

At that Warrick doubled over in laughter. "You- You're serious…" he gaped.

The twins laughed at his expression, McKenna clinging to my arm. "Come on, guys. Uncle Warrick needs time to process this information," I teased, and led them toward the break room, where everyone else would undoubtedly be.

Sara and Nick sat chatting away over a cup of department issue coffee as my beloved stash of Blue Hawaiian remained hidden, Grissom stood in the corner flipping through a file and Catherine was sitting on the couch with Lindsey who had become a frequent visitor to my DNA lab.

"Uncle Greg!" she jumped off the couch upon seeing me.

I smiled. "Hey, Linds."

Lindsey noticed Morgan and McKenna standing on either side of me. "Hi. I'm Lindsey," she introduced herself.

"I'm Morgan," the boy smiled. "This is my sister, 'Kenna."

I smiled as he walked over to Grissom.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?" he asked.

Grissom also appeared to want an explanation.

"Yes, do tell, Greggo." Sara added.

"They're mine." I replied, sipping a cup of coffee. Sara choked on her coffee, as did Nick upon seeing her reaction. Grissom's expression hadn't changed and Catherine was smiling. "I'm not kidding…" I added.

Just then Brass walked in. "I'm going to assume you found your friend, Greg…" he said, eyeing the kids playing the game system.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well, I'm so lost…" Nick said, still confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll explain it all later."

* * *

**_Another chapter up! Wow… I'm updating fast…I went back and fixed this, somehow I managed to forget to write this from Greg POV… REVIEW!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I do have a plan as to where this is going so just bear with me… okay? And it's not over yet…. I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY! **

**Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

After relaying the story of the twins and Jamie to the guys, minus a few details, watching Morgan beat Lindsey at a game of Snowboarding on the game console in the break room, and processing several DNA samples from a quadruple homicide over at the Tangiers, we were finally able to leave the lab.

"So, did you two have fun?" Jamie asked, as we walked inside my town house.

They nodded, simultaneously. "Daddy's friends are funny." McKenna commented.

I laughed my agreement. "Yeah, they lost the ability to swallow when they saw you two."

Jamie joined in the laughter. "I bet they were shocked."

"And Lindsey was fun!" Morgan added, smiling.

I saw an opportunity to tease him appear. "Lindsey'll be delighted to hear she has an admirer." I smiled.

Jamie laughed as Morgan turned several shades of red, deciding to excuse himself from the rest of the conversation. "Who's this Lindsey?" she asked.

"A friend's daughter. Catherine Willows, Lindsey is a year older than the twins, I think…" I explained, mentally calculating that out.

McKenna had also ducked out of the room, in search of her brother, probably to continue teasing him about Lindsey.

"I have a question." I stated, sitting beside her on the sofa.

She nodded. "Shoot."

"In your book it said neither mine nor my father's bodies were on the scene. Is that true?" I asked what had been bugging me for several days.

"Well, yes," she said. "They weren't on the scene. Your body was obviously never found but his was located a few days later by your mom's grave." She explained.

I blinked several times absorbing that information. "He was… He…" I couldn't find words. Why had he gone there? What made him do that? To ask her for forgiveness cause he was sorry for what he'd done to me and Jamie?

Jamie pulled me from my thoughts. "Greg," she said, waiting for me to look at her. "Your dad's the one who called 9-1-1 for me. When they got there he'd left. I didn't know this until they released me. He'd already been buried."

Now I was shocked. He'd shot Jamie and then called for help? What had that accomplished? I was amazed at what he had done, it was the first time since mom had died that he had show any inkling of humanity.

"Wow…" was all I could manage to say. "I… never thought… he'd…" after fifteen years of despising my father I finally felt the loss of him, knowing what he had done for Jamie. Though he had been the reason I had spent the last twelve years of my life running away from my past, he was also the reason my past was now my future.

I did something I hadn't done for a long time.

I broke down and cried- For my Dad.

* * *

_**There will be one more chapter, mainly to tie up loose ends. I've been stuck on this for so long and I finally broke through my writers block. Mind you it's five thirty in the morning and I have lost any intention of sleeping tonight… or rather today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy New Years! And please…. Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Epilouge

**Alone **

**CSI characters are not mine… originals are…**

**This is not a Mary Sue… and I assure you… I'm sorry to say this is the final chapter of this story… I don't think I've ever said that before! Whoot! First completed story! I'll be sad to see this end… Hope you enjoy it! And remember to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Epilouge**

-Four Years Later - April 16th -

Morgan and McKenna, now sixteen year olds and starting their junior year of high school, approached me as I paced the floor in the waiting room at Desert Palms.

"How's mom?" Morgan asked me, pocketing his car keys having apparently won the bet on who got to drive here.

I smiled, "Waiting for you two to get here."

McKenna laughed. "Very funny, Dad," she replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

I returned the gesture, leading them to the room Jamie was waiting for us in. "Hey," she said, smiling, her hands resting on her very pregnant stomach.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders?" the doctor came in just after we did.

We both nodded, Morgan and McKenna sitting on the edge of the bed, myself sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Are they ready for the C-Section yet?" I asked. Jamie had been due several days ago, we had finally agreed to the surgery thinking back to the fact that Jamie had been pretty much comatose when the twins were born.

The woman nodded. "I'm Doctor Jordan Thompson, by the way." She said, extending her hand to the both of us. "Your original doctor had a family emergency and had to fly out to California earlier today." Her pager went off and she excused herself momentarily, promising to return in a moment.

"Should we call the team?" Morgan asked.

I nodded, "Nick and Warrick will just be thrilled that they can finally close the pool on whether it's a boy or a girl." We had agreed not to find out just for the benefit of bugging them for a few more months.

Jamie laughed. "I still say it's a girl." Yes, she'd been rather set on that fact.

The twins smiled. "At least neither of us will have to share a room," McKenna said. Originally that had been the plan. But we had recently gotten a house with an extra bedroom.

"We're ready for you now." Dr. Thompson said, returning to the room. "Sir, I'll have some scrubs brought out for you."

A nurse also entered the room, helping Jamie into a wheel chair as she gave each Morgan and McKenna hugs before being wheeled out, I headed towards the door, still facing the twins, walking backwards.

"Go call your Uncle Warrick," I said, tossing McKenna my cell phone.

They nodded. "Good luck," Morgan called as I walked away.

As I pulled on the scrubs (I think he looks absolutely adorable in scrubs) while Jamie was being prepped I thought back on the last four years. A year and a half ago I had proposed and less than a month later we'd been married. Morgan, McKenna, and Lindsey had become near inseparable, I had become a CSI Level 2 on my way to becoming Level 3, just ten cases away from my hundredth, and the team had accepted Jamie and the twins as part of our rather dysfunctional family.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Dr. Thompson calling me in. I pulled on the pale blue surgical mask before following her to where Jamie was in the operating room. "Hey," I said, standing beside her. "How ya holding up?"

She sighed. "They need to warn you before sticking you with that needle…" she joked. "I feel numb. Very, very numb."

I smiled. "That's a good thing. I don't think you'd want to feel them cutting into you." I reasoned, still grinning. I glanced over the surgical drapes; they had just started the incision.

I took her hand, careful not to dislodge the IV that was keeping her medicated. "You're doing great," I whispered as they continued whatever they were presently doing, suctioning off the area.

A moment later, in a sudden flurry of activity, I heard. "It's a girl!" and looked down at Jamie smiling. "You were right." I said, voice still muffled through the surgical mask.

I stepped away from Jamie toward the neo-natal bed a few feet away. "Is she okay?" I asked, noticing she hadn't started crying yet.

The woman who was suctioning her nose and mouth nodded. "It's common for it to take a few moments before they become alert. The medicine she's getting is going through this little one, too."

I was handed a pair of scissors and cut the umbilical cord. Not three seconds later did I hear my daughter crying. They wrapped her in a blanket, pulling on a pink hat as well and placed her in my arms. "Just for a moment." The doctor said, stitching Jamie up.

I walked over to Jamie, so she could see her little girl. "What should we name her?" I asked, somehow none of the names that had been suggested didn't seem fitting now.

"Raileigh." She suggested, reaching up to touch our daughter. MY fathers name had been Riley.

I smiled, "Yeah. Raileigh Erica Sanders."

Jamie nodded. Erica had been at the top of our list for first names. "Raileigh Erica Sanders." She repeated as the nurse from before approached me, retrieving the infant form my arms and wheeling her away to get checked out.

"You'll need to leave now. You can come back once she's in her room." Dr. Thompson said. I nodded, giving Jamie's hand a light squeeze before walking out into the waiting room.

The whole team plus Morgan, McKenna and Lindsey were there. "So?" Warrick asked, being the first to spot me. "Boy or girl?"

"What did you bet?" I replied.

All of the guys, minus Nick and Morgan, who had sided with the women, called out 'boy'. The women and Nick and Warrick simultaneously replied with 'girl'.

I smiled, building up suspense. "Warrick, looks like you'll be paying up."

A chorus of cheers raised the volume in the waiting room by quite a few decibels. "Raileigh Erica Sanders is her name." I added.

"Family?" Dr. Thompson called a few moments later, still in scrubs, as was I. Morgan, McKenna, and I followed her back to Jamie's room, just as Raileigh was brought in.

The twins approached their mother, carefully giving her hugs. "How are you feeling?" McKenna asked, as Raileigh was put in my arms once again.

Jamie smiled. "Sore." Was her reply as she watched me bring Raileigh over.

"Here." I said, carefully transferring the still rather drowsy baby from my arms to hers.

I smiled as I watched Morgan and McKenna take turns holding their sister. True, they were half-siblings but it didn't matter. "Should I go get Nick and Sara?" I asked. We had decided in advance that they would be god-parents, as Sara and Jamie had become close friends and Nick had been the best man at our wedding.

They all nodded and Jamie handed me the now sleeping infant.

I walked carefully down the hall out to where they all still waited.

After a moment of 'Oh's' and 'Aw's' I managed to get Nick and Sara back in the room with me.

They were thrilled when we told them. They took turns holding her before explaining that Ecklie had only given them a few hours off and the others would want a chance to see her before they had to head back.

I smiled as I held my daughter again. I finally had the one thing I had wanted when I was growing up.

A family.

* * *

**_All right. That's the end of it. My experimentation at writing an entire story from the male POV was quite interesting… That was kind of a random spot to time jump to but I thought it would be cute. Let me know what you thought. Thanks to all those who reviewed and waited not-so patiently for my updates… _**

_**THE END!**_


End file.
